nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seacrest County
Seacrest County is the fictional setting of ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010). Seacrest County is located along the West Coast of the United States with environmental attributes similar to that of Washington, Oregon, and California. It is devoid of urban areas although scenic views and wide open roads await those looking to test their driving skill. The Seacrest County Police Department, who are the primary law enforcement of the region, are the best of the best and prepared to serve justice regardless of the risks. Regions Big Timber Forest Big Timber Forest makes up the majority of the county's wooded area consisting of giant redwood trees, a general store, and campsite tourist attractions. Big Timber Pass crosses through the forest, splitting into two different roads at one segment. Boulder Desert Boulder Road passes through the desert, joining Cascade Terrace to the west, and meets East Gorge Freeway and Three Points Road to the east. A couple of colonial-era wooden houses and a visitor centre are landmarks along the road as Boulder Desert is also a national park area. Carson Ridge Reservoir Carson Ridge Reservoir consists of minor desert features, with small mountains, a waterfall, and a large dam spanning the Hamilton Reservoir. Along the dam, drivers can either take the highway over the top, or take a shortcut through the lower level. Coral Bay Coral Bay Drive, also known as Route 25, connects to Interstate 29 and Grand Ocean Road in the south, as well as Mystic Lake Road and Oakmont Valley in the north. A logging site, a lighthouse, and a Hexagon station at the southern junction are major landmarks. A cliffside trail running under the road doubles as a shortcut, and is among the longest. Eagle Crest Reaching the highest altitude in Seacrest County, Eagle Crest mainly consists of snow capped mountains and windy roads perfect for drifting. The Talon Ski Resort, Eagle Crest Ski Station, Eagle Village, and Eagle Crest Caverns are located within this region. Eagle Crest Road is also one of the few roads with tunnels at both ends of the road. East Gorge Canyon East Gorge Canyon features scenic mountains, mesas, a mining field, and Lewis Lake. Interstate 33 is held up with tall pillars, and a dam can be seen adjacent to the lake. There is also a bridge under construction, heading east out of the county, and beside the highway is a closed country road. Fox Lair Pass Fox Lair Pass is made up of campsites and attractions that line the roadside of the forest. Hairpins and sharp bends test a driver's drifting skills as well as shortcuts that help, or hinder, police pursuits. Grand Ocean Coast Grand Ocean Coast has treacherous cliffside roads lined with helipads, country houses, and tunnels run through this region. A light house, a restaurant, and a gallery are major attractions along the road's windy turns, that also make it good for drifting and hot pursuits. The Maplemount Country Houses are located off Lakeside Avenue. Memorial Valley Memorial Valley, also known as Route 11, spans both a desert to the south that meets with Boulder Desert, and a mountainous forest to the north that meets Big Timber Forest. A large bridge, tunnels, a power station, a petrol station, and some houses can be found along the roadside. A fighter jet can also be seen flying past the open desert terrain. Mission Beach Mission Beach consists of beach houses and resorts along the road, supported by a scenic view of the mountains in the distance. A notable attraction is the amusement park on the pier, which can be reached by driving through an alternate route directly located on the beach, and fireworks will occasionally light up the sky at night in celebration. Oakmont Valley Oakmont Valley is made up of various rocky fields and small clumps of trees dotted across its vast green landscape. Various landmarks include the two spirals along the road through the region, and Hamilton Reservoir can be seen in the south. Rockingham Point Rockingham Point consists of hilly areas, coastal cliff faces, an oil rig, an oil storage facility, a rescue station, and tunnels that can be across the area. The area tends to be under dense fog, occasionally being exchanged for precipitation. Trivia *Some easter eggs refer to Criterion Games' Burnout Paradise; **The Maplemount Country Houses refers to the Maplemount Country Club. **One of the tunnels along the Westbeach Freeway is called the Harber Tunnel. There is a major road named Harber Street in Burnout Paradise which is entitled after the Lead Artist - Scott Harber. **Buses in some parking bays can be seen with a "Carson" manufacturer logo which is a fictional American manufacturer featured in Burnout Paradise. The Carson Ridge Reservoir shares a similarly designed logo with Paradise City's electric company. **The Hope Canyon Freeway resembles the I-70 highway route through the Glenwood Canyon. **Coral Bay Drive resembles the Sea Cliff Bridge south of Sydney, Australia. *Billboards advertising T-Mobile phone company are featured across Seacrest County. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Hot Pursuit (2010)) Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)